Change of My Life
by winkywoo2008
Summary: Andrew somehow turned into an experiment! This is his new life, rated M for sexual activity and swearing! Finished!
1. Chapter 1 The Change

The Change of My Life

I sat on my chair awaiting the so called "Transformation".

My parents are in their room with earplugs in their ears waiting for the "Transformation" to end.

Jumba sat on the couch, holding anesthesia in case I can't handle the pain I was about to go through when the "Transformation" started. "About to start" he said. I was shaking a lot. Sparky, Bonnie, Clyde, and Belle were at the doorway. Belle was crying, so was Sparky, so they hugged each other. Bonnie and Clyde were terrified out of their minds. I felt a flinch. "Here we go" Jumba said. I tensed myself and took a deep breath. The "Transformation" is beginning. Pain shot through out my body. I looked at my hands, fur was growing out of them. I felt movement at the top of my head. And my ears started to hurt and my teeth are growing sharp. Sparky let go of Belle and ran over to me. "Come on buddy, you can do thizz!" he pleaded. I had trouble trying not to scream. But I let out a scream and fell over the chair and everything went black…

I woke up on a bed and tried to remember what happened. _I was going through something that was very painful and I passed out_. I heard the door open and I looked. Jumba came in. I could tell that he was relieved to see I was up and walking. "Big boy, how are you?" he asked. "Not sure" I replied. "That was being very scary last night" Jumba said. "I can't remember, what happened?" I asked. "Apparently you couldn't take the pain you were receiving, so you fell over chair and knocked yourself out with a loud THUMP on the floor, which I must admit was a little funny hehehe" he explained. "Is there a mirror?" I asked. "Over in the bathroom" he said. "Thanks". I walked out of my room and went to the bathroom. "WHOAH!!" I shouted. I changed a lot. I looked just like Sparky, except I have midnight black fur, darker blue eyes and a black wonky tail like Sparky's, and gray fur around my chest and stomach. My two very long antennae were also black like my body. I was still wearing my clothes I had on last night. Black Abercrombie jacket, white football shirt with a big black bold twenty on it, navy blue cargo pants, and black and white Vans shoes. "Jumba, is this permanent?" I asked. "I'm afraid so, there's nothing I can do" he replied. _Damnit, there goes my life_ I thought. "However, since you are turned into an experiment, I will have to run numerous tests to verify which experiment genetics you have" he said. _Shit please no syringe_ I worried. "Andrew!" I heard a voice cry out. I looked and before I knew it, Belle was hugging me, _tight_. "Belle, are you okay, after last night?" I asked. "Yes. I'm fine, since you are okay" she answered. "What about the others?" "They are okie-taka, just sleeping" she replied. "Aww jeez, now my life is…wait… where am i?" I wondered. "Your parents are very worried about your classmates and friends reaction, so they sent you here to live with us!" Belle exclaimed. "Oohh, perfect!" I exclaimed "_Now_, my life is ruined." "Don't be worrying" Jumba assured me "We promised your parents we will take good care of you." Jumba explained. "Can I still see them?" I asked. "Yes, Cobra Bubbles will give them some airplane money when they want to see you" Belle said. "Well, at least I can still see _some_ of my life." I said glumly. I heard footsteps. "Andrew!!!!" I turned and saw Sparky,

Bonnie & Clyde running towards me. "Andrew you okie-taka?" Sparky asked with worry. "Yeah, I'm okay but that was rough" I answered. "You had us worried!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Yeah we thought you would be out for a _long_ time" Clyde said. "Guys I'm okay, really!" I assured them, "Well just to be safe I must begin tests soon" Jumba said. "Just give me time to look around this place" I said. "Hmmm okay but be back here in ONE hour, clear?" Jumba said. "Crystal" I assured him, "Alright, you wanna visit Lilo & Stitch we talk about?" Clyde asked, "Sure" I said. "Alright follow us!" Sparky shouted, who was already outside. I followed them, doing some sight-seeing on the way. _I recognize this place_ I thought. _Kokoua Town on Kauai on the Hawaiian Islands_. I have to admit, it was beautiful and, smelled great. Unlike the smoke back at Albany who some guy was always burning falling leaves. Albany was a great place to see with the trees and forest in a park I live by, but Kokoua Town beats this by miles by scenery and smell. I realized I spaced out while walking, miraculously

I was still with the others. "Here we are" Belle said. I looked at the house. It looked good but seemed to fall apart a bit. It had a ocean blue wall paint while the roof is a sunset red. And it looked like it was on a platform made of wood. Bonnie was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, bright blue jeans, and white sneakers, Clyde wore a muscle shirt, khaki shorts and sandals, Sparky was wearing a black t-shirt, blue shorts and white sneakers, Belle wore a pink shirt with a red gem necklace, and _short_, shorts which I kind of like, and pink sneakers. We walked up the stairs to the door and Bonnie knocked the door. The door opened and a tall, three-legged one eyed noodle came.

_Hel-lo not looking good today huh?_ I thought. "Oh great more of you monsters, Lilo!" It said, its voice was girlish so I can't tell if it's a guy or a girl. Then a girl, up to my chest came. "Hi" she said. She has a very soft voice, and a blue koala-like creature came. It was blue, and, as usual, had lighter colors at the torso. "Hi Lilo" Bonnie said. "Oh, who is this guy?" Lilo asked. "Cousin" the creature said. _Wait, I have a cousin, in Hawaii?_ I wondered. "This is Andrew, the one we were psyched about, remember?" Sparky said. "Oh, hi Andrew I'm Lilo, and this is Stitch" she said, "Ha-hiiiiiiii" Stitch said. "Uh, hello" I said.

"He is a little shy" Belle said. "Hey Andrew, heard about what happened, sorry" Lilo said with sympathy. "I'll get used to it" I mumbled. "I have a cousin?" I asked. "Technically you don't, not here anyway, but we think that if everybody can join our ohana, then they are considered a cousin" Lilo explained. "Oh, phew that makes sense" I said. "Who was that noodle guy?" I asked. "That's Pleakley" Clyde said. "Not a looker to others when wearing girls clothes, huh?" I said, everybody laughed. "Har har very funny you little monster" Pleakley said as he came. "Hey, I'm not a monster, more of a teddy bear" I said. Everybody laughed a bit harder. "What? I am" I said, blushing a bit. "If you look, act and smell like an experiment, you are, under my terms, a monster" Pleakley said. _He is probably a wimp_ I thought so I growled, practicing quietly on my way here. Pleakley got scared, and said: I'll make dinner now" and ran off. I snickered a bit. "That was not nice" Belle said. "Sorry, I hate being called a monster, that's not what I am" I said defensively. "Come on in" Lilo said. We came inside which, I have to admit, looked pretty nice. "Oh Lilo you going to introduce me to your new friend?" a voice said. "Andrew, this is Nani, my big sister" she said. "Hi" I said. "Pleakley acted a bit weird when he came in, did you do something?" Nani asked, batting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I growled at him, because he called me a monster" I said. "Pleakley gets a little lolo around experiments, don't mind him" she said. "Okay" I shrugged. "What are we having?" Lilo asked. "The usual, Pleakley's _bad _cooking" Clyde said. Stitch snickered a bit. I noticed Stitch was a bit taller then Lilo, up to my neck I suppose. Lilo was wearing a red mumu, whatever it's spelled, and Stitch was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. "Andrew, not sure if you heard but the Grand Councilwoman has recently setup a high-school just for experiments" Lilo said. "Really?" I asked, feeling my antennae and ears perk up a bit more. "Yeah, and Cobra told everyone that it's experiment students only" Bonnie said. "Cool, but, when do I start there?" I asked. "Two days from now I suppose" Nani said. "Maybe I should get back with Jumba for those tests" I said. "I'll walk with you" Sparky offered. "Thanks" I said. So we started back to the house that, I think, Jumba bought for himself. "So, how are you dealing with this, you know, new look?" Sparky asked. "Meh, so far I'm doing good" I replied. "Well, I'm here for you because, you're like a brother to me" he said. I smiled and said "thanks man same thing here." We arrived at Jumba's place a few minutes later. "Ah big boy, you have arrived, ready?" he asked as we came in. "As long as there is no syringes or stuff" I said. "Don't worry, there isn't" he assured me.

He led me into his lab and in the middle was a big coffin-like chrome case, _my size_. "Step in here" he said. I walked in and laid down and that instant the doors shut and a few seconds later, a bright, green light filled the space. "This will take a few minutes" he said on a radio sort of thing. And after a few minutes the light disappeared and the door opened with a loud _hiss_. I stepped out and walked over to Jumba, who was typing away on his laptop. "Entering data for profile" he said. After a few seconds he stopped and closed his laptop. "Scan shows you have received powers of 626, 221 and 248" he said. "Uh their names please?" I asked. "Stitch, Sparky and Belle" he said. "Thanks, what's the powers?" I asked. "You observed 221's and 248's abilities, correct?" he asked. "Yeah" I said. "You have gained their powers, along with 626's super intelligence, and super durability" he said. "Whoah, awesome!" I exclaimed. "You can go back with 221 now and head back to little girl's house now" he said. "Thanks" I said as I walked out. So, me and Sparky decided to test my powers, which, I had trouble controlling, but got the hang of it. Next we flew to Lilo's house. "Hi guys, how are you doing Andrew?" she asked. "Got the hang of my powers, so, I'm good" I said. "Andrew, Jumba made a guest house last night you can stay there if you want" Nani offered. "Thanks" I said. "I'll go shopping and get school supplies for you Andrew" she said. "Thank you" I said, yet again. I looked outside to find it was dark. "Let's go get some sleep, Sparky, can you show Andrew the way to the guest house?" Bonnie said. "Sure" Sparky said. We walked down a dirt path and there was a pretty big guest house, next to a big red spaceship. "Cool ship" I said. "That's Jumba and Pleakley's" Sparky said. _Great, guess I'll wait till tomorrow_. "I got to get to the lighthouse and get to work" Sparky said. "Okay, see you tomorrow" I said. I went inside. It was chrome, and pretty luxurious, I have to admit. So I changed into my underwear and went to sleep.

Author: First fan fic be nice to me please.


	2. Chapter 2 Love and School

Chapter 2

Love and School

I woke up and checked the time, 10:00 am. _Sheesh I was up a long time_ I thought. Then I heard the front door slide open. "Andrew?" Belle called out. "I just woke up!" I answered. "But I'm still in my underwear!". "That's okay, I _want _to see you like that!" she said. _Ok, this is getting…weird_ I thought. Belle came in, wearing her clothes from yesterday. "How did you sleep?" she asked. "Good" I said. "Andrew… I'm a little embarrassed, but, I like you" she said. _Hel-lo_ I thought. "Everybody likes me" I shrugged. "No, not like that, more of a, like-like you" she corrected. I blushed, a lot. "I k-kind of like you t-to" I stuttered. She smiled, and walked over to me in a seemingly sexy way, and sat next to me. "You know, you're kind of cute" she said. I chuckled happily. Then, she put her hand on the back of my head and kissed. BOOM! Didn't see that one coming! Then my conscience came. "Break away, you're not ready!" one said. "This is you're only chance to have a girlfriend!" the other argued. _What the hell?_ I thought. So, I wrapped my arms around her and it turned into a full-force make out. Then Bonnie came in. "WHOAH!" she yelled. Me and Belle yelped in surprise. "Hey Bonnie" I said sheepishly. Belle was holding still, embarrassed like hell. "Oh, sorry, didn't know" Bonnie said. "That's okay" I assured her. "You're parents sent you your Wii, Guitar Hero III, and you're Fender Stratocaster" she said. "Awesome" I said. "She also sent you're Ipod and stereo that goes with it, it's all setup for you". _Alright, now I won't be bored as much_ I thought. Belle was still too embarrassed to move. "Hey Belle, want to listen to my favorite bands?" I asked. "S-sure" she stuttered. So, me and Belle went to the living room and I took out my Ipod, connected it to the stereo, plugged it in and listened to Poison. "They are really good" Belle complimented. "I know, Bret Michaels is awesome" I said. Next we listened to Sweet. "Oohh, I like this band" she said. "Me too" I said. "Andrew, Belle, Bonnie, dinner!" Nani called. "Be right there!" Belle shouted. "Let's go" she said. We went down the dirt path and entered the kitchen. "Andrew, you're school supplies will be in the living room" Lilo said. "Thanks I'll get it ready ahead of time to be ready to go" I said. We all sat down and ate. Stitch ate like a monster, literally. He stuffed his face with mashed potatoes (he likes them) and gravy. No silverware. I looked at Bonnie, her eyes told me she won't tell about me and Belle. I ate politely, not even complaining about not eating anywhere else besides the table. Jumba arrived when me and Belle were making out and ate in his ship. I wont complain. "Andrew, Sparky called, asked if you can play" Stitch said. "Oh yes I can, where is he?" I asked. "At the lighthouse near Kauai Docks" Lilo answered. "Thanks" I said. After I ate I told Nani I'll be back soon. I headed down the path to the lighthouse and found it. It was nice… for a lighthouse. I asked the engineer where Sparky is. "Upstairs at the light" he said. I thanked him and went inside. "Hey, Sparky!" I said when I reached the top. "Yo, Andrew!". We both played tag… in the air. When it was sunset, Sparky told me his shift starts in a few minutes. I said bye and walked home. On the way, I heard some rustling in the bushes. I sensed something was watching me. If the television at home was always right, _there is_. Since I don't like to use my powers unless it was necessary, I walked a bit faster. It still kept following. "Who's there?" I squeaked. Then it popped out. "Hey Andrew!" it was Belle. "Jeez, you scared me" I said. "Sorry, what are you doing?" she said.

"Walking home" I answered. "Hey, have you ever experienced the, _next level_?" she asked flirty-like. I chuckled nervously. "Uhh n-not really" I stuttered. "Well let me show you" she said. Next thing I knew, she was on top of me, stripping my clothes… _and hers_.

"Where is Andrew?" Nani asked. She was steamed. "Meega don't know" Stitch said. "Ugh, I'm getting tired, Jumba!". Jumba came in. "Yes big girl?" he asked. "Since you're going to be up late, look out for Andrew, if he comes in, tell him he's grounded, It's a school night!" she ordered. "I will be being looking out for him" he said. Nani stomped up to her room. "Is Andrew okie-taka?" Stitch worried. "Andrew told me he will only use his powers when necessary, I'm being sure is alright 626" he assured him. "Okie-taka" Stitch said, still worried over his new cousin. _His parents said he would never do stuff like this_ Jumba thought. Then he heard the door open. "Ah Andrew, big girl says you're grounded, he he" he said. "I know" he said, looking worn out. "Andrew, are you being okay?" Jumba asked. "Just a wild night" he answered, and then he walked to the guest house. _Hmmmm something is being fishy here_ Jumba wondered. Jumba made a mental note to invent something to scan memories later and started considering letting experiments have the ability to "reproduce". Then he walked to his house and fell asleep on the couch.

_Oooohhh shit, mom's going to kill me_ I thought. I paced quickly and nervously across my room. _If only I said I was tired_. I noticed that I _am_ tired. _I'll think this through tomorrow_ I decided. I changed and got into bed and fell asleep moments after.

"Andrew, wake up!". I groaned and turned away from the voice.

"Come on sleepyhead!". "Ugh, alright alright, I'll get up" I said. I looked and found Sparky beside me, backpack over one of his shoulders. "Come on, Bonnie's going to drive us to school". _Alright high-school!_ I forgot about that and got dressed quickly. "Yuck, take a shower, you reek" he said. _Oh shit I forgot about that last night._ "I will" I said. We walked into Lilo's house and I grabbed my backpack, filled with everything. Then we raced outside, and found Bonnie and Clyde waiting for us with a gray Civic. Me and Sparky got in the backseats and fastened our buckles. "I can't wait!" Clyde exclaimed. "Me too!" I said. "Me three!" Sparky added. We were on our way and in a few minutes we found a, sort of, rectangular building. "Here it is!" Bonnie said. _Calm down or my heart will burst!_ I told myself. We got out of the Civic. I looked at the sign. **GALACTIC FEDERATION HIGH FOR EXPERIMENTS. ** "Nice name" I said. "The Councilwoman came up with that" Sparky said. When we entered it was like any other earth high-school, only the lockers were shiny silver. We walked into the office, received our Student Body cards and our locker number and combination. We put our cards together to see. "We all are next to each other!" Bonnie said. "Awesome!" I said. Our numbers were: **ANDREW 213, BONNIE 212, CLYDE 211, SPARKY 214.** We all headed to our lockers, inputed our combinations. "Nice" I said as I looked at the lock. It wasn't like others, it had a narrow screen and a keypad. I entered mine in and opened no problem. Bonnie & Clyde opened it on the second try, while Sparky was having a hard time. "Stupid lock" he mumbled. "Uh, try putting in the dashes" I said. He did that and it opened. "Oh thanks". We organized our stuff in our lockers and we put on the decorations we took for looks. I brought posters of Poison, Sweet and Dethklok. Bonnie put up some flowers and a Axl Rose poster, "What? I like him" she said. Clyde put up a Charlie Daniels band poster and a Rage Against The Machine poster, "Tom Morello's got awesome moves" he would say. Sparky put up posters of Dragonforce. We headed to the counselor's office and received our schedules. Bonnie and Clyde got five classes together: **MATH, SCIENCE, READING, LANGUAGE ARTS and EARTH HISTORY**. Me and Sparky got some of the classes together: **SCIENCE, MATH, CHEMISTRY and MUSIC**. We all had only two classes together: **MATH and GYM.**

"God, I hate math" Bonnie said. "I do pretty good aside from spacing out" I said. "Hope I do better in music, last time I can't because the teacher was too strict" Sparky said. "I feel I'll do best in science, because I like that subject, its fun… sometimes" I added. We heard someone calling us and turned. It was Stitch. "Hey Stitch!" I said. "What classes you have?" he asked. "Mostly stuff we hate" Bonnie answered. Then I saw another experiment, like Stitch, except it was very pink, lighter tone around the torso, white V mark on her chest and wears a red shirt, blue worn out jeans and pink sneakers. "This is Stitch's buchiboo, Angel" Bonnie said. "Hey" I said. "Hello" she said. "Angel, this is Andrew he just moved here" Sparky said. "Oh, where are you from?" she asked. "Albany" I answered. "I heard that's a good place" she said. "Not really, my neighbor behind me burns stuff all the time so It doesn't smell so good" I said. "That's….strange" she said.

"I know" I said. "Let's get to class early" Clyde said. "Right" I said.

We walked to our lockers, got our stuff and headed to our first class. Me and Sparky's class was **CHEMISTRY**. I had a little trouble handling the equipment but I got the hang of it quickly. Sparky accidentally mixed up the wrong stuff and blew up his area. "Soka" Sparky said. Luckily for him, the teacher understood and didn't blow up in his face. Next we both went to **MUSIC** and learned how to write and read music notes. The teacher said that if we have an instrument, we can bring it to learn or practice. "Alright, I was looking for a good time to practice" I said. When we were halfway to our next class I spotted Belle. _Oh, a stone cold fox as always_. I walked over to her. "Hi" I said. "Oh hey Andrew" she said, still flirty. "That was fun last night" she added. "Oh yeah that was awesome, now I know how it felt" I said. She laughed. We kissed and went to our next class, which turned out to be **SCIENCE. **We both sat next to each other. "So, were you able to take it?" I asked. She giggled. "I didn't think you did" she said. "Oh please, you were shaking like a leaf" I remarked. "Pfft as if" she retorted. "Andrew, Belle pay attention!" the teacher said. "Sorry" we both said.

"So, when did Romeo start dating Belle?" Clyde asked. "Beats me" Sparky said. Bonnie was a little troubled."--so who can tell us the distance between the Sun, Earth and Saturn added up?" Mr. Kawakini asked. No one knew. "Hmph, guess that's you're homework for tonight" he said. Everybody groaned. "I know it is the first day but you still need to learn" he assured. Sparky looked over and found Andrew and Belle kissing again. "Yo, Romeo and Juliet are doing it again" he informed. Bonnie started to get a little annoyed. _I'll have a talk with him after class_ she decided. The bell rung signaling class is over. "Have a good first day class!" Mr. Kawakini cheered.

Everybody went to their lockers to get ready for the next class. Bonnie walked over to Andrew, who was waving goodbye to Belle. "Yo Romeo, when are you going to cut all this crap out?" she said, a little ticked. "Hey, we have feelings for each other you know" he snapped. She started to steam up. "Oh yeah?" she said. "Yeah" he replied. "In fact, why are you doing this? Oh wait, you're jealous, right?" . Bonnie blushed. "N-n-no, I'm just a little t-t-ticked you're not p-p-paying attention" she stuttered. He smiled. "Then why are you stuttering?" he asked, knowing he's getting through. "I-I d-d-don't know" she said. "Admit it, you're jealous" he teased with a wider smile. That blew her top. She lost control and attacked him. They rolled on the ground throwing punches. "Fight fight fight!" the crowd chanted, growing louder each second. "Break it up, break it up!" Jumba said. _Uh-oh that means he's the principal_. The hallway grew silent. "What is the meaning of the fighting?" he demanded. "She attacked me for no reason!" Andrew exclaimed. "Did not!" she argued. "Both of you, in office, NOW!!" he screamed. That shut both of them up. They did as they were told. Bonnie went in first. Andrew was waiting at a row of chairs. Andrew saw an experiment that looked like Stitch except he was crimson red and had torn ears. He was wearing black sleeveless shirt, camouflaged jeans, black sneakers and a silver earring in his right ear. "Hi" he said. "Hey" Andrew replied.

"I'm Leroy" the red experiment said. "I'm Andrew" I replied. "What are you in here for?" he asked. "A fight" I answered. "Ouch, with whom?" he asked again. "Bonnie" I said. "Wow, most people I know won't go near her" he said. "We were friends back at my home city before I moved here" I said.

"Where you from?" he asked. "Albany". "Good place to go to" he said.

"It's nice and all, but this guy behind me burns a lot of stuff all day, my parents saw me go a little pale, so they sent me here" I explained. "Wow, brutal" he said. "You a fan of Dethklok?" I asked. "Yeah, their awesome" he said. "Same here" I said. "Next!" Jumba said. I looked and saw the door was open. _Must have left already_ I thought.

Well, it wasn't bad. I mean, Jumba gave me and Bonnie a break. But we both had detention starting tomorrow. "Jeez Andrew, never saw that side of you" Sparky said. "Bonnie was making a big deal over nothing, so what if I like Belle? That doesn't mean anything except we are dating that is" I said.

The bell rang. Lunch. We both put our binders and textbooks away at our lockers and headed to the cafeteria. I took a big slice of pepperoni pizza and some apple juice with an orange to go with it. Sparky took a mean chili-dog with some soda he brought and some grapes. We both sat down at a table with an empty side. "That homework Mr. Kawakini gave us is tough, huh?" he said. "Yeah, not sure if I can do it, if I feel like it" I said. We both laughed a bit. Stitch and Angel sat down next to us. "Hey, heard about that fight earlier." Angel said. "I didn't want to but, grrr, Bonnie was getting on my nerves for the last time." I said. "Yeah, Stitch told me you would never hurt anyone" she said. I took a bite out of my slice. I have to admit, it was pretty good. "I know, if Bonnie just left us alone, we would stay good friends" I said, a little annoyance in my voice. Leroy sat next to Stitch. "Hey Andrew, can I eat here?" he asked, a little nervousness in his voice. "Sure" I said. He sat down and took a bite out of the chicken sandwich. "Ah dude, they were serving those!?" I asked. "Yeah, didn't you see?" he said. "Damn, no" I said. I saw Belle at the end of the cafeteria, talking to a friend. "I wonder if I can join her over there" I said, pointing towards her. "Aw dude, you still hang with her with every second you got?" Sparky whined. "Yeah" I said. I walked over to her. _God, something about her makes me feel attracted to her_. "Hey Belle" I said. "Oh, hi Andrew" she said, flirty. "Can I sit here?" I asked. "Sure" she said. I sat next to her. "Andrew, this is Shush" she said, showing me a experiment who has brownish fur, white fur on the torso and a big pink nose, black eyes and _huge_ ears. "Hi" she said, with a little flirtiness in her voice. "Hi" I said. "Belle was right, you _are_ cute" she said. I chuckled out loud, happily. "Well, not only I'm a looker, but a sweet guy to" I added. They laughed. I blushed. We ate our food, dumped them, and headed back towards the table. "So, who do you think is the best kisser?" Shush asked. "How should I know? I only kissed Belle" I said. "Well I'll help you" she said. And she kissed me! _Ahhh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!_ She sat back down. "Now can you answer?" she asked. They both looked at me. "Hell, you both are tied!" I said enthusiastically. They laughed,_ again_. The bell rang. **MATH. **I went to my locker and got my binder and textbook, and headed to class. I noticed that Shush was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans and black sandals. I sat down in a chair. "Good day class" the teacher said. "I'm Mrs.Wefershtein." The class had trouble pronouncing the name, but I did okay. "I know it's hard to say, so you can call me Mrs. H." she added. I don't remember what she said, because I was spacing out as usual, because it turned into a _long_ talk. So, I relied on the drawings she made to know what she was saying. The bell rung. Time to go home. I went to my locker and got my backpack, threw in my homework and got in Bonnie's car, driven by Clyde this time. "I'm still pissed at you" Bonnie said. I sighed. "Bonnie, you should be over by it by now" I said. She just _hmph _at me in response. I sighed and waited until we got home. "Hi guys, how was school?" Nani asked. "Andrew and Bonnie had a fight" Clyde said. "Oh! Are you two lolo!?" she demanded. "Bonnie started it!" I said. "Ai ai ai, why did you do that?" she asked a bit calmer. "Andrew thought I was jealous of him and Belle dating!" she said. "Wait, what?" Nani asked. _Oh shit..._ "Andrew, when did this start!?" she demanded. "Uh, b-before school s-started" I stammered. Nani sighed. "Bonnie, why was that a big deal?" she asked, a lot calmer now. "Wait, what!?" Bonnie cried. "Andrew is dating Belle, correct? Why is that such a big deal?" she repeated.

"I-I don't know!" Bonnie said. "I'll be in my room" she said, she then walked up the stairs. _Wow plot twist_. "Andrew, don't worry I'll talk with her, you… play video games or something" she said. "Uhh, okey-dokey" I said.

I walked into the guest house and played my guitar. Then my cell phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?" I said. "Hi Andrew, remember me?" A voice whispered.


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

Change of My Life

Chapter 3: Reunion

"Hey Punch, nice try" I said. "Aw, goddamnit" she said. "How's it been?" I asked. "Things are a little hectic since you left, but it's all good" she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Slasher is getting more and more upset each day and he almost killed a bully for insulting you leaving" she explained.

"Oh shit" I said. "Can I talk to him?". "Sure, hold on" she said. There was a slight pause, and then Slash answered. "Hello?" he said. "Hey Slasher!" I said

enthusiastically. "Andrew!" he cried. "Heard you almost killed someone" I said. "He deserved it, nobody makes fun of you and gets away with it!" he said with anger. Slasher looks like Stitch, except he, like me, has midnight black fur, dark blue eyes, torn ears and a white line across his left eye. He has shiny silver claws which are very sharp. He usually wears a black t-shirt, blue cargo pants and white sneakers. "You laying off of Net Ex?" I asked. Net Ex is a special piece of equipment that when hooked up to, you can access and live anything. I use it to re-live the American Revolution, while Slasher plays the Bombing of Europe scenario. "Not really" he said. I laughed. "At least I managed to do okay" I said. "I use it to be with you!" he shouted. "Wait, what?" I blurted out. "I can't live without you so I use it so that the computer can make a copy of you to keep me company" he cried. I can tell he was close to crying. "Okay calm down, I'll talk to Cobra and see if he can bring you here to stay with me" I assured him. "O-okay, I'll wait" he said.

I hung up. I immediately dialed Cobra's number. "Hello" he said. "Cobra, Slasher, my friend, is having a hard time without me, and I want to bring him here" I said pretty quickly. "Alright, I'll fund him the money required" Cobra said. "Thanks Cobra" I said. He hung up. _Man of a few words_ I thought. I called Slasher back. "H-hello?" he answered. He was sobbing, _badly_. "Hey it's me, Cobra's going to send you the money" I informed him. "Thank you so much!" he yelled.

"Andrew!" Slash called. "Slasher!" I called back. We both ran to each other and hugged. Slasher was sobbing on my shirt. "Andrew, I thought I would never see you again…" he sobbed. "Don't worry I'm here just calm down" I comforted him. I led him on the dirt path that led to the guest house. "That's pretty big" he commented. We entered in and Slasher was, like, out of it. He went crazy, bouncing everywhere, checking out rooms and my stuff. He was _nuts_. After ten to twenty minutes of bouncing, I helped him get settled in. Then we listened to Poison, Dethklok and a Guns N' Roses album he brought. He also brought the Net Ex equipment. We both decided to do the Battle of Britain scenario. I chose the Nazi's, he chose the British. I shot him down like, I don't know, a _billion_ times. My team won after bombing London, then we went to Lexington, or Shot heard 'round the world scenario. I chose the Americans, he chose the British. I won, _again_. My callsign was The Winter Prince, his was Nightman. We took a break and talked what happened. Mostly boring stuff. "Andrew, Slasher dinner!" Nani called. We both decided to race each other. _He_ won. He may suck at Net Ex, but he was the king of racing. "Oh, who's this Andrew?" Pleakley asked. "My best friend, Slasher" I said. "Oh great, another monster!" he whined. "Hey, I'm no monster!" Slasher defended himself. He showed his claws.  
"Oh sorry he he" Pleakley quickly said. "Calm down you two!" Nani interrupted. "Good thinking, if Pleakley kept going, he would be in _pieces_" I added. Everybody came in. "Oh hi, I'm Lilo" she said. "Hey, I'm Slasher" he said. "Nice name" Stitch complimented. "And you're Stitch, right?" Slasher said. "Ih" he said. Slasher looked puzzled. "That means yes in Kweltikwan" I whispered. We all ate, luckily Nani cooked, and it was better then Pleakley's. Bonnie, Clyde and Sparky came, and Belle. "Hey sweet cheeks" I flirted with her. Belle giggled. "You're dating her?" Slasher asked. "Yeah" I said. "Aw man" he said. I always get what Slasher wants first. "Slasher, this is Bonnie, Clyde, Sparky and Belle" Nani introduced. "Guys, this is Slasher, Andrew's best friend from Albany". "Hey" they said. "Hi" Slasher said. After dinner, we went outside and did tag. I was the longest to not be it. So, I won. Don't worry, we didn't use our powers. Then Sparky had to go to work, Bonnie and Clyde got tired, and Slasher wants to play his Gibson X-plorer he brought. So, me and Belle were _alone_. "So, want to do something?" I asked. She chuckled. "What do you have in mind?" she said. "Something _naughty_" I flirted. "Oh, bring it on doggy" she said.

I walked into the guest house carefully to make sure the coast is clear. "Come on in, it's clear" I said. Me and Belle walked in and came into my room. "Want to do this again?" I asked. "First with the kissing, then _that_" she said. We both sat down on the bed and kissed deeply. Soon, we went wild and made-out like no tomorrow. Then we went _really_ wild and got under the sheets. Last thing I knew, me and Belle were cuddling, naked, panting and sweating. We then fell asleep together.

"I told you he was going to do it!" I woke up. Bonnie and Clyde were at the door. "Hey!" I shouted. I forgot about Belle, because she woke up. "Hey, what are you two doing here!?" she yelled. Bonnie and Clyde ran for it. I got up to chase them, but realized I was still naked. "Forget it" I said. Me and Belle got dressed for school, grabbed our stuff and headed to the bus. We received cards telling what bus route we are on when we headed home yesterday. We waited at the humid and hot day. Slasher came walking. "Hey Slasher!" I said. "Yo, this the bus stop?" he asked. "Yeah" I said. Sparky and Leroy came. Sparky came wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans and blue sneakers. Leroy wore gray t-shirt, blue shorts and black sneakers. Belle decided to wear a blue t-shirt, longer blue shorts, and red sandals. I wore the same black Abercrombie jacket, but wearing a black t-shirt, tan jeans and white sneakers. "Hey Andrew, have you heard?" Sparky said. "Heard what?" I said. "Albany finally got snow!" he replied. "Damnit!" I said. Slasher laughed. "You always want to have fun in the snow" he said. "Hey remember that _I _am the prince of winter" I said. "Then where's the winter to prove it?" Leroy asked. "Shut up" I said. He laughed. The bus came. We all got on and resumed our conversation. "So, I was thinking when are you and Belle going to get _intimate_?" Slasher asked. I looked at Belle and she met my gaze. "Soon" I said. "Maybe during the first vacation" she said. "Hope it doesn't get _to_ wild" Sparky said. We then moved on to video games, what's going on after-school and whether we did our homework. Sparky didn't have time to work on it. Belle finished it before we played and me, well, I just plain forgot. The bus then arrived at the school. I led Slasher to the office to get his Body card and locker info. We then went to the counselor's office to get his schedule. We both had two classes together:** GYM, MUSIC**. "Slasher, be careful of the math teacher Mrs. H, she's a real handful" I warned him. "Got it" he said. I put my stuff away and went over to Slasher's locker which was: **223**. I helped him input the combination and we went to the cafeteria to get breakfast. I took Frosted Flakes and milk, while he got chocolate milk and a cinnamon roll. We decided to sit down at an empty table and talk what happened. I told him that our music teacher, Ms. Wakachini, is letting us bring our instruments to practice or learn. "Alright, I needed to get some practice when I was staying at your Aunt Jeline's house". Punch and Slasher live with my Aunt down in East Albany. Even I don't know how she found them. But I remember first meeting them during my Grandma's Christmas party. "Yo, you listening?" Slasher asked. He also has a bit of a grammar problem. "Oh, what?" I asked. "I said, how is Mrs. H a handful?" he repeated. "She's really strict, but we are lucky it was the first day of school" I said. "Oh boy, I'm in trouble" he said. Slasher doesn't really like teachers like Mrs. H, but he managed to get through without trouble. I usually find him daydreaming during long talks from teachers. And he usually doesn't do his homework, "I don't feel like it" he would say. Sparky, Belle, Bonnie and Clyde sat down. I glared at Bonnie and Clyde. "Hey sorry, she forced me" Clyde said. "I'm sorry too, guess I overreacted a bit" she said. "Good that wasn't respectful" I said. The bell rang and we headed to our lockers, got our stuff and headed to our class. I made some kind of perfume in chemistry, while Sparky made some kind of potion. This, by accident, made the teacher bald. The class howled with laughter. The teacher gave Sparky detention. "Damnit" he said. He was lucky the teacher walked away instantly. Next we went to music and I helped Slasher learn to read and write musical notes. Then me and him jammed with our guitars. His X-plorer was an alpine white finish. My Squire Stratocaster has a sort of a cherry color finish which glittered in an angle. We jammed so hard we actually rock! The teacher gave us an A for the awesome show. Again, I found Belle at her locker, getting ready for science. I walked over to her seductively and said "Hey baby, free tonight?". "Oh yeah doggy" she said. I have no idea where she came up with that. Probably because she heard my Tim Allen dog bark thing. We walked in and sat down. "Alright class I created an assigned seat chart so please wait at the counter" Mr. Kawakini said. We all got up and waited at the counter Mr. Kawakini pointed to. Me and Belle got a little naughty and squeezed our no-no's. I have to admit, I felt pretty good about that and so does she. "Andrew, Belle" Mr. Kawakini said. We thought we got in trouble but realized he called out our spots. We sat at our spots, which was at the corner by the windows. Me and Belle started again. "Andrew, Belle pay attention!" the teacher said. "Sorry" we said. Everyone snickered. _That was uncalled for_ I thought. "Alright, now if everyone did their homework, raise it up" the teacher said. Everybody but me, and Sparky raised it. The teacher tsked "I'm disappointed in you three". Sparky slumped his head and I just sat there, spacing out,_ again_. "Earth to Andrew!" he said. "Ding dong?" I said. Everybody thought it was a riot and howled with laughter. "Alright, you get a detention for being a class clown" he scolded. "Oops" I said. We got a lesson in learning velocity and speed comparisons. The bell rang and we left. Belle and Sparky was still laughing. "Oh my god, that's the Andrew I know!" Sparky said. Belle had to go to Earth History, so me and Sparky went to Math. Mrs. H was being her strict self again. I learned a necessary amount of the lesson so I started spacing out again. "Andrew!" Mrs. H said. "Winky?" I said. Everybody laughed. Strangely, Mrs. H didn't punish me, instead, she laughed and let me off the hook, and, she was less strict. After a while, we arrived at gym. I changed into my PE clothes which was a gray sleeveless shirt, black shorts and white Adidas X Trainers. Slasher came out wearing a blue t-shirt, yellow shorts and black sneakers. Sparky came wearing a white muscle shirt, black sweats and white sneakers. "Alright get into position" the teacher said. Boy was he _huge_. He was like, I don't know, ten feet tall? And he was very muscular, looked like a whale and was wearing a black muscle shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. "My name is Mr. Jackson" he said. "Today we will begin by doing jumping jacks twenty five times" he said. Everybody groaned but obeyed. After we were done we were exhausted a bit. "Now for a treat as a welcome" he said. "We will be doing regular dodgeball". Everybody cheered. We lined up got split in half to each sides. Me and Slasher were on one side while Sparky and Bonnie, Clyde and Belle were on the other. Luckily, Slasher's claws were retractable, so we were able to play. I did better then I did back at my old school. Not to mention I had pretty good reflexes. When gym was over, we got dressed in our usual clothes and headed to our lockers to go home. Before I walked out, Jumba called me over. "Big boy I have great news!" he said. "What?" I said. "School has fundraising enough money to have a new class and I want you to decide!" he said. _Oh sweet!_ "Hey I have a good idea!" I said. "How about getting Earth History filled with Net Ex?". "Hmmm that is good idea!" he said. "We will begin next week" he said as he left. I ran to my bus which, thankfully, hasn't left yet. "Yo Andrew, where were you?" Slasher asked. "Dude check this, Jumba is going to fill Earth History… with Net Ex!" I said. "No freaking way!" he said. "Yeah, he's going to start the class next week" I said. "Awesome!" he replied. "Hey, what's awesome?" Belle asked, who just sat next to me. "Jumba's going to have a class next week with Net Ex!" he answered. "No way, I always wanted to try those out!" she said. "Didn't Slasher tell you?" I asked. "Tell what?" she said. "He brought those when he moved in" I said. "Oh! You are mean!" she said, with a playful punch in the shoulder. He laughed. "Sorry! I forgot" he said. "I'll show you how it works" I offered. "Oh thanks… buchie-boo" she said. I blushed. "Ah well d-d doh" I babbled like an idiot. _That was smooth_. She laughed. "So, what do you think they will teach us with Net Ex?" Sparky asked. "I think stuff that was important like the crusades or something" I guessed. Our bus stopped at our stop and we got off. "Hey guys better day in school?" Nani asked when we got inside the house. "Yeah and Jumba's going to put in Net Ex!" I said. "Wow I want to try those out" she said. "I brought some in the guest house but wait until Andrew finishes teaching his _buchie-boo_" Slasher teased. "Shut up" I said. I ran to him and grappled him. Then I gave him the dreaded noogie. "Quit that!" he pleaded. I just laughed. "Alright, alright break it up" Nani said. Bonnie and Clyde went upstairs to their rooms, Sparky went to the lighthouse and me and Slasher went to the guest house. We both dropped our backpacks near the door and collapsed on the couch. "Jeez rough day" I said. "Yeah" he replied. Belle walked in. "Hey, ready for my lesson?" she asked. "Yeah" I replied. We both sat on silver chairs and attached our visors. I selected an easy one. Battle of Midway. After about ten minutes or something we got out. "You are mean!" she said. Yeah, I left her alone a few times. We both played the Americans. "Sorry" I shrugged. "Want me to make it up?". "My way" she said with a grin. We both held each other and kissed. "Ewwwww" Slasher said. "Why you little…" I said as I chased him. He laughed and he hid in his room, locked. "You are so lucky!" I said as I pounded the door. "Hey Andrew, Sparky called" Belle said. "Oh thanks" I said as I picked up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4 I'm gonna say the end

Change of My Life

Chapter Four: I'm Gonna Say the End

"Yo, Andrew!" Sparky said. "Hey!" I said. "I found a cool place for you, me and Leroy to hang out, want to come?" he offered. "Sure" I said. "Great, it's the rock city club, down by slushy's" he said. "Ok". I hung up and said to Belle "Hey baby, I'm going to hang with Sparky and Leroy, but I'll plan something tonight". She giggled, and then she said "Okay".

ROCK CITY CLUB

"This is awesome huh?" Sparky shouted. "Yeah!" I shouted back. The club is a popular first gig choice by new bands. But this one was hot, I mean, they are natural's. They are doing cover of The Trooper by Iron Maiden. The singer is ok, but the rest is awesome. And they were playing pretty loud. "I hope they do Caught in a Mosh!" Leroy shouted. We danced to the music pretty hard. We decided to take a break and Sparky ordered us a few drinks. Sparky got me a tall glass of Sprite, Sparky got 7-Up and Leroy got grape juice, a prank by me and Sparky.

Leroy chased us throughout the entire club. Then I ran into Stitch and Angel. "Hey!" I shouted. "Hi!" they shouted back. "This music is great huh?" I said. "Isa!" Stitch said. Then Leroy tackled me from behind. Then we playfully wrestled. I pinned him by sitting on his stomach and won. Everybody laughed at my winning method. Then Leroy tackled me again and _he _won.

GUEST HOUSE, 11:30 PM

I plopped on my bed, exhausted from the party. "Hey doggy how was the party?" she asked as she lay down next to me. "Fun, but hell" I said. She put her arm on my chest and cuddled me. "Well, I know you're going to be tired" she said. "Like hell" I said. She giggled. "Well, I can wait till tomorrow" she said. _Huh? Did I miss something?_ I thought. She noticed the puzzled look on my face and said "The exciting thing we did before school".

_Ohh hubbabubba!_ She leaned over and kissed me deeply, a soft, passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around her. I stroked her head as she rubbed her hand against my chest. Then we both fell asleep. _If I had a choice between returning to being a human and staying as an experiment… I'll go with the experiment part…_


End file.
